Growing up-the prequel
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: We've seen how Sly met Bentley and Murray but what about how Bentley and Murray met? Well now the meeting of two unlikely friends is revealed. Takes place before growing up.


**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Rcconus here with how Bentley and Murray met at the orphanage. A sort of prequel to growing up if you will.**

It was 10pm at Happy Campers Orphanage as Miss Puffin finished filling out paper work and was preparing to go to bed but first made sure to check on all the children. After that was done and she was about to go to bed Miss Puffin suddenly heard a knocking at the door, "Who could that be at this hour?" The puffin asked confusedly as she opened the door just in time to see someone run in to a car and drive off without a word.

"Hey! What would you want at this hour?" Miss Puffin asked as she thought about following them for a second but then saw that at her feet was a Moses basket, when she looked closer she saw that there was something convered up in a blanket and after removing it saw that it was an egg. Miss Puffin also found a note saying

_I never wanted this thing, he's your problem now_

_Mr Wisekey._

After reading that Miss Puffin immediately ran inside and wrapped the egg up to keep it warm.

*However long it takes for a turtle egg to hatch*

Miss Puffin had been paying alot of attension to the egg making sure it got everything it needed, she didn't know how long it would be until the egg hatched so she kept a constant watch over it until the day finally came.

Miss Puffin was filling out paper work when she suddenly heard a cracking noise from where the egg was, Miss Puffin twirled around and saw the egg shaking and small pieces were starting to break off as Miss Puffin immediately called John the janitor in to the room and told him to get a blanket for the hatchling as he ran off to find one.

The head of the Orphanage looked at what was left after the egg had hatched and saw a baby turtle looking up at her with beady little eyes as if he was fascinated by her for some reason. Miss Puffin just smiled at the newborn as she picked him up and wrapped him up in the blanket that John had brought in as all the other kids in the room noticed her carrying the baby to his new room and started following her.

*5 years later*

Bentley was sat under a tree reading a book on physics like usual, ever since he had learned how to talk Bentley had shown everyone that he had quite an interest in learning which unfortunately made him an easy target for bullies. There were two bullies in paticular named Jacob and Sandra (sound familiar?) that loved to torture him for fun.

Today was no exception as the two were walking over to Bentley with smug grins as Sandra sarcastically said "Hey Bentley what you reading there?" "Um, nothing, nothing." Bentley said quickly hoping to avoid having to put up with them, fate was not on Bentley's side however as Jacob grabbed the book out of his hands and held it above his head where Bentley couldn't get it.

"Hey! Give it back guys!" Bentley yelled as he tried to jump up and grab it as the two started snickering until they heard a voice yell "Hey leave him alone!" All of their heads snapped in the direction the voice came from and they saw a small pink hippo that looked about the same age as Bentley and Jacob and Sandra started laughing. "Oh what you gonna do fatty? You gonna sit on me?"

The kid wasn't fast enough to notice the hippo throwing stones at them as they both started screaming in pain and just dropped the book and ran. Bentley looked at the hippo and uncertainly said "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I'm Murray, what's your name?" The hippo who introduced himself as Murray asked as the amphibian replied "My names Bentley."

The two started talking thinking they were going to get along just fine.

*4 years later*

Bentley and Murray were in class at school. Bentley had done well in school like everyone expected but Murray didn't do as well but Bentley was more than happy to help him.

This week the kids were going to learn all about crime and on that paticular day the teacher did a slideshow and stopped at a strange symbol, it was a raccon head with what resembled a blue mask and two white triangles for eye holes. "Can anyone tell me what this is? No?" asked the teacher but nobody knew what it was, heck even Bentley was stumped as the teacher carried on, "This is the symbol of a family called the Cooper clan, they're the most successful family of thieves of all time, no one in the Cooper clan has ever been caught."

All the kids suddenly got more interested and Bentley and Murray both had the same thought, "I wish I could meet someone from that family."

Little did they know one year from now that wish would come true.

**Okay that's it and you know what happens after that. Until next time guys and glas, Storyus Racconus out.**


End file.
